


Red Tabby

by MerriWyllow



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/pseuds/MerriWyllow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is a little less alone in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tabby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Miss_Peg! Inspired by my own long, red-haired beauty, Sammie.

"She is a beauty with her long red hair. And she appreciates my car, unlike you Lisbon. That's where I found her, in fact -stretched out on the hood in the sun. But then she does not appreciate the smooth ride as much as I had hoped," Jane spoke into his cell phone as he walked through the CBI parking garage.

There was a pause while Lisbon spoke. "Well yes, I get that. That's why I checked with the clinic when we went in for a check-up and shots. They can board her when I have to go out of town." 

Another pause and he continued, "Too late, I already named her Lucy."

Lisbon made a comment and he replied, "No, it's not short for Lucifer. I wanted to name her after Van Pelt, but if I call her Grace conversation here might get confusing." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket as he had walked into the bullpen when Lisbon was.

"You know, most so-called dog people who claim to not like cats simply do not understand them. Body language and social structure are different enough that the cats seem alien. But if you just give them a chance on their own terms, you might find you like them."

"I don't think so, Jane," She said. She too put her phone away. 

"You learned to like me on my terms."

"I learned to like you in spite of your terms."

"Ah, so you admit you like me."

"I'm gonna need a bigger cup of coffee."


End file.
